


Last Bouquet

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Short fluff stories [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the day of the wedding has arrived. but Ruki seems much more nervous then what he meant to be. one guest in particular is making Ruki want to change his mind. Sequel to "Tomorrow never dies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Here it iiiiiiiis 8D oooh the sequel to my Proposal fic "Tomorrow never dies" Ehehehe 8D  
> hope you will like it ...ihihihi  
> I am so emotional to this fic ;A; there will be ONE more chapter tho... the honey moon 8D  
> of course XD  
> well...i'm no good with weddings.... tbh. and especially in same sex couples. I wanted Ruki to have a bouquet so 8D just enjoy  
> eehehehe  
> tell me what you think and enjoy in the fluff <333  
> Beta -my lovely Humi-Desi ~ <333 I love you babe ;A; thank you sooo much for this!!!

Last Bouquet

 

The day of the wedding was finally here. It all happened so fast, Ruki didn't even see it coming. When Reita proposed to him ,it was all like a dream. A fantasy that came to life and a beautiful blessing he was more than happy to have.  
But when the actual day came, Ruki was far from living his dream. They had so much to arrange... so many people to tell.  
They needed to find a perfect location. A perfect wedding cake. Suits. Flowers, arrangements for the tables.  
Ruki did manage to realize all he had planned. And Reita helped a lot too. While Ruki was phone calling everybody to arrange everything, Reita was busy running around and collecting the things his future husband ordered him to take.  
There was only one thing Reita didn't want Ruki to arrange.  
The wedding ring.  
Yes, Reita did give Ruki a ring already, and Ruki didn't actually need another one. This one was more than enough. But Reita insisted. He wanted his future husband to have another ring. The ring that will seal their love and make his now boyfriend the happiest man on earth.  
Of course, the blonde bassist knew a ring didn't make any difference. And of course it didn't mean that their marriage will be eternal. It was a piece of jewelry. But that day... the day Reita will say his vows to Ruki... the day Reita will put the ring on his hand in front of all the people he loves. That day will be the most important day of his life. He wanted to make it special.  
He visited so many shops to pick the right ring, every one of them was nice, but not special; they were all first class wedding rings... but to Reita they didn't have any meaning.  
Once he passed by a small jewelry shop and spotted a ring that Ruki once said he liked a lot, but they didn't have the size for his finger. Reita looked over at the window and noticed they got new merchandise. So maybe... just maybe they got the perfect size?  
It was a small, golden ring, with a skull on the top. In the mouth of the skull, there was a small diamond and the eyes of the skull apparently had little diamonds inside too.  
It was different than the ones Ruki usually wore, but the small vocalist really liked it. Maybe Reita could get this ring instead of any normal rings people use.  
He found the fitting size for his own finger, but the lady from the jewelry didn't have another one.  
-We can still order it. We are going to get a new batch next week. If you tell me the size I can order it for you-  
Reita was thrilled by this. It was like everything went like he wanted it to.  
Until the day of the wedding.

-He did what?-  
Ruki's head was now leaning in his hands while his elbows were resting on his knees, hiding his face from the honey blonde guitarist.  
-He...called my father...at the wedding...-  
-Ru...-  
Uruha leaned down to cup Ruki's chin up and look him directly in the eyes. The vocalist's eyes were swollen, apparently he's been crying for some time, because they were red almost as his, now smudged, lipstick.  
-Reita told you about it...didn't he?-  
-H..he said he invited my mother...and she was...h..happy about it...-  
His sobs reached Uruha, who didn't know what to say. Ruki was just about to go out on the altar where Reita was waiting for him, yet here he was, crying his soul out, refusing to go out.  
Aoi was standing outside, still unsure if Ruki changed his mind, while Kai tried to calm Reita down who kept walking left and right, nervous about his decision.  
-My dad came to the door and Reita gave him the invitation...telling him I would be thrilled by this...-  
-What did he do then?-  
-My father slammed the door in Reita's face...-  
-Oh....-  
Ruki was still crying now, smudging more of his make up, leaving Uruha on the edge of tears himself. He felt so sorry for Ruki now. Apparently his father wasn't supportive of this wedding. That was obvious. But Ruki was the one more affected by this.  
-Don't you want to get married now? I mean... Reita did...-  
-Of course I want to, you dobe..!!-  
He screamed, making Uruha jump away in surprise while Ruki removed his hands from his head. He stood up, wiping off the tears from his face with a white tissue that was on the table next to him.  
-You don't get it! I want to marry!! I want to marry Reita... but if my father doesn't show up this will be the worst day ever. I really... really did think he changed... I thought that... he accepted me... the band...Reita..-  
-You can't change your father Ruki...he shouldn't be affecting you...you want to marry the man of your life and you are making him wait on your day. You need to be there by his side now.  
-I know that... but I don't understand.. why did Reita do that? He could have just phoned my mother...why did he go there..?-  
-Maybe he wanted to make it perfect? Shouldn't this be...a normal thing to do? If you love someone... you ask for the bride’s...er... lover’s... family permission?-  
Uruha wasn't feeling quite comfortable to call Ruki 'the bride' because they were both wearing tuxedos. Ruki's one was white and it had a lot of small glittery pearls all over it. The white gloves and the pink tie made him look like he was the bride, since Reita was wearing a black tuxedo with the pink tie.  
Ruki had the bouquet. Five orchid flowers, fuchsia color, only decorated by small diamonds siliconized on ivy leaves that should be wrapped around his hand, making the orchids fall over.  
-Yes...a normal family Uruha..not mine! My father apparently doesn't want this... and me knowing that is making it worse...-  
He leaned against the table and looked away, still not over the emotions that were burning inside of him. He felt so sad knowing his father won't be attending the one day he values most in his life. Uruha was a true friend. He tried to calm him down and make him feel better but Ruki wasn't reasoning.  
-I understand your reasons. I really do. But I think maybe you should punish your future husband when you get to bed.. if you know what I mean-  
He winked at Ruki who blushed at hearing Uruha's jokes.  
-...But the man you love is out there..waiting for you.. losing.. probably all of his hair because you are late....and he only wanted to do the right thing. You need to go to him-  
Ruki stared at Uruha for a couple seconds before jumping into the honey blonde’s arms, hugging him gently, Uruha soon returning the embrace.  
-You are...a true friend... thank you, Uruha...-  
-What are friends for...-  
-Ehem...-  
Another voice could be heard from the door, as Aoi stood there looking at the sight in front of him. Ruki blushed and removed himself from Uruha, while the honey blonde stayed there, a bit shocked that Aoi just saw that.  
-You are lucky it was me and not Reita. He might have actually killed Uruha you know. He is waiting out there for so long, only to find his soon to be husband in the hands of his best friend. I would kill you both-  
-Don't be ridiculous-  
Ruki smacked Aoi's chest with his hand, giving him a warm smile soon after.  
-I wouldn't betray Reita for nothing in this world-  
-Well then...-  
Aoi leaned lower, facing Ruki and smiling back, leaning against his ear so he can whisper something that Uruha couldn't hear.  
-Go get your man, and leave mine ..~ to me-  
Ruki giggled and nodded, turning away from Aoi and facing Uruha who seemed quite confused now. What were they laughing about?  
-Now...do you mind helping me fix my make up? I need to look stunning for my husband...~

 

Reita was slowly losing his patience. He arranged everything perfectly. He even managed to get the rings that didn't even come in time, but got lost in the shipping and he had to run through half the city to get the package from another post office.  
He did everything in his power for this wedding. Even got the door slammed in his face by Ruki's father. The wedding was arranged on the beach near a small hotel that welcomed them to have their wedding there. The hotel was directly facing the ocean and the altar was just next to the water. The chairs were each on the right and left side for both their families; a pink, long carpet spread over the sand making it easy for both of them to walk on. Rose petals decorated the rest of the sand and altar, all in pink colors, matching their ties and decorations.  
Reita turned around to look at the registrar who was slowly losing his patience.  
-I can't wait anymore... I have other weddings to arrange...-  
-Just a little longer. He will be here..... I hope...-  
Before Reita could say anything else, he heard a voice murmuring behind him and the registrar sighed in relief. When he turned around, he saw Ruki standing in the middle of the hotel, bouquet in hand and Uruha beside him. Aoi soon joined Reita and Kai who was standing next to Reita and smiled back at the drummer winking at Reita.  
Uruha took Ruki's hand and slowly walked past all the guests, reaching for Reita who seemed like he just saw a God.. or Goddess.  
Ruki's blonde hair was covering his shoulder, red lipstick sensually covering his lips, making his pale skin glow even more from the sun. The white tuxedo shined, dazzling everybody else, making Ruki the only one perfect and noticeable there. The small bouquet he was holding in his hand was falling over his wrist, making the diamonds sparkle and shine.  
Reita's mouth was half open and when Ruki came close to him, his hand cupped his mouth closing it while smiling back.  
-Don't want to swallow a bug there...-  
-You are beautiful....-  
Ruki blushed and nodded at that, looking away, still happy with everything that was happening right now.  
It was all too perfect and it was happening now. Ruki couldn't ask for more.. expect one thing.  
-I'm sorry...-  
Reita spoke, making Ruki snap out of it. He looked at the blonde bassist who had guilt all over his face. How could he stay mad at him like this? Reita was only doing this to make him happy, and yet he was sulking because of a person who didn't even want to join his happiness.  
Well... he wasn't going to let this interfere with his wedding.  
-Don't be. You did what you could~ I'm here now. And that's all that matters...-  
The vocalist turned around, searching for his mother who was seated up front, crying, the empty seat was next to her, making Ruki arch but didn't look disappointed. He didn't want to ruin it for his mother.  
-Ehem...-  
The registrar was nudging them to continue with the ceremony and they both turned to face him, ready to begin.  
The ceremony flew by fast, and every word from the registrar was absorbed by the two newly-weds.  
-Your vows?~  
The registrar asked and leaned Ruki's and Reita's hand to join together as they looked into each other’s eyes, ready to say their vows.  
-I want you to be my everything. My sun, my moon, I want to fulfill your every whim.. your every desire. I want you to fulfill me, just as much as I will fulfill you. And make you feel like the most precious thing in the world~  
Ruki's eyes teared a little, hearing Reita's vows so easily spoken to him, with so much love and desire in his eyes. He was speechless.  
-Ruki?-  
Reita's voice again reached him and the small vocalist blushed at his daydreaming.  
-I...I think I feel in love with you again just now...-  
The blonde bassist smiled and cupped his chin, looking directly at him.  
-I love you...-  
-I love you too... so much... and I want to be your everything... because you are my everything.. and I want it to be like this forever...-  
-Me too~  
The registrar was more than satisfied with this and continued with the ceremony, nudging Kai to bring the rings forward.  
-If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, let him speak now or forever hold your peace.-  
-Excuse me....-  
Ruki froze at those words, recognizing the voice. When he turned around, he saw his father, standing on the door of the hotel, panting like he just came here.  
-F..father..?-  
-Excuse me...I have something to say...-  
Ruki felt utterly ashamed of this. His own father....ruining his marriage. This was more than he could suffer today. He just got over the idea of him not being present and now this.  
-Yes?-  
The registrar spoke, waiting for what the man had to say, and earned a small sigh in response.  
-I’m... sorry I'm late. I just need to sit next to my wife.. and...son...-  
After that, he walked past all the other guests and sat on the chair next to Ruki's mother, looking at Ruki now, not actually smiling, but nodding at him.  
The vocalist felt so much warmth and happiness inside of him, he looked over at Reita who seemed satisfied with this.  
Kai brought the rings to them, making Reita grab his and Ruki took hold of Reita's. They looked at each other in the eyes before slowly saying ' I do' and adjusting the rings on each other’s hands.  
-You may kiss the...-  
Before he could actually finish the sentence, Ruki was already over Reita's lips, making him almost fall back on his back, while grabbing hold of his husband’s waist. Ruki devoured Reita's mouth, happy that he finally had the chance to seal this marriage and take what was his now, forever, Reita slowly returning the kiss.  
-Well...I guess this is what everybody is waiting for! I now pronounce you...husband.. and husband...?-  
-Yeaaa you are still my big D...you know...-  
Ruki whispered in Reita's ear, so the registrar couldn't hear him while he clung from his husband’s neck making Reita more excited than what he was already.  
-Tease me more and you won't even get to the cake part, because I will violate you in the bathroom now...-  
They kept whispering and smiling, while the guests clapped their hands and joyed with the now new married couple.  
Ruki and Reita were filled with so much joy they didn't even notice they needed to sign the registrar now.  
They were happy that their friends decided to sign the registrar as their brides man and were so thrilled to participate in this ceremony.  
Reita was kissing his mother on the forehead, and she was smiling back at him while Ruki reached for his mother and father.  
She hugged him gently and kissed his cheek, while his father kept his distance.  
-T...thank you... for coming...-  
-I...came here for the cake...-  
It was his only response, Ruki a little disappointed but still happy. It shocked him even more when his father rose his hand to shake it, Ruki confused but accepted his father’s hand, shaking it gently.  
This didn't actually change anything. His father will always remain the strong character he usually was, he will never change his opinion on Ruki's lifestyle and love choice.. but this simple gesture made him realize that maybe there is a good side to him after all.  
It might just be a small portion, but he was still happy about it.  
The guests slowly retreated to the hotel for the food and the cutting of the cake, while Reita grabbed Ruki's hand and pulled him back towards him, earning a small whimper from the vocalist.  
-I can't wait till we get in bed...~ I will fill you up with my love and drown you in my passion that you will divorce me tomorrow...~  
He smiled and laughed at that last one, Ruki doing the same. He turned around and again grabbed Reita's neck, nudging his legs between Reita's.  
-Will you be able to fulfill me? My desires and standards are pretty high, you know ~?-  
-Do you want to go to the bathroom and test it out first before going to the bedroom?-  
Reita teased, licking Ruki's ear lobe, making him shiver in anticipation.  
-You know I do~ ooh...you know how much I doooo~  
He purred while Reita kept seducing him and assaulting his ear before hearing a voice in the background.  
-Heey horny dogs! Hurry up! The guests are waiting. You can mate later!-  
It was Aoi, of course, and Uruha next to him. Reita and Ruki parted from each other and smiled back, while walking to the hotel to greet all the guests. Knowing that, in a few minutes they will disappear from the other’s eyes... just for a few minutes~


End file.
